hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Big Brother Hurricanes
2012 Hurricane Big Brother is a show where all 2012 and some 2011 hurricanes take part in some games to win a grand prize (will be decided.) More to come, under construction, anyone can edit! :D Contestants *Aletta *Bud *Carlotta *Daniel *Emilia *Fabio *Alberto *Beryl *Chris *Debby *Irene *Katia *Rina *Ophelia *Philippe *Beatriz *Dora *Eugene *Jova *Kenneth *Ernesto *florence If a new storm forms, then they will be added to the Contestants line-up and you can confer who will be able to control that storm. Rules You will be able to choose up to 5 Contestants who to control in the Big Brother Games. However, you must NOT choose any of the following as I will be controlling the following: *Irene (What. A. Firerce. Storm.) *Ophelia (Love the name! :D) *Jova (Unusual name, but is sure to be funky.) *Kenneth (OMG. Kenny, you formed the day before my birthday!) *Carlotta (Lovely fuzzy storm, so cuteeee!) You are more than welcome to select five storms and please write in comments below. If a new storm forms, you can be allowed up to 6, another 7, etc. When a storm is already taken, the first person to take that storm will be controlling them in the BB Games. Therefore you must choose another one. IMPORTANT: When a storm forms on or after September 1 2012, the storm will not be eligible to participate in the 2012 BB Season but will be automatically entered in the 2013 lineup. Evictions On the First Week, there will be 4 evictions, and you can write down who gets evicted per week in the comments. Each other week, there are 2 evictions. It will be increased as a new member (storm) enters the BB House. Games You can edit this page for the Games that each storm will face. You can choose if you want! :D Speech Storms can have a speech (conversation) in the comments. Remember to label which storm says what. True Fact *The name "Rina" is of Asian (Japanese/Indian) origins. It is the first ever Atlantic East Asian name to be on the lists. Week 1 Task #Ok. Make an account on Stardoll and plz add Toontowniscool as a friend. You can do this on the friends toolbar on the top right and type in "toontowniscool" http://www.stardoll.com/en/ #Secondly, join clubs Suitelifezc and Toontowniscool. You must do this for later tasks. #Complete the "Road to London 2012" on the start page. Tell me here how many you have right. #Also, create an account here on Toontown. http://toontown.go.com/ Please use SpeedChat Plus in order to get full communication and name your Toon (not account) after your favourite hurricane name. e.g. "Hurricane Katrina." #Follow instructions on screen, and find "Aqua Dog, 36 laff" in Toon Valley District, Toontown Central near the crowd. #Your task is to advertise a game show consisting of 15-20 people. You should say something like this: "GM SHOW! TWIN TY PPL! ADD ME! EPIC!" Please also, to make the advert last longer, put a full stop/period "." before your advert in the speech. #When you have reached your target audience, please ask them to teleport to your Toon Estate using the Sthicker Book, by saing "TP FOR GAME SHOW!" #So... you would have to think of games. Conferr which games you would like the contestants to play, for example one head of game show votes "spotlight" and another votes "tag." You say... "spotlight or tag" when most ppl say for example, spotlight, the person who brought up the spotlight idea wins round one. There will be three rounds. #Report here after you finished. 2012 Predictions Which of these will be the first to form in September (to go in BB '13?) Please choose one by editing and signing using Signature. Thanks. 2013 coming soon. Atlantic *Alberto *Beryl *Chris *Debby *Ernesto *Florence - AndrewTalk To Me 01:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *Gordon *Helene *Isaac *Joyce - Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 20:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Kirk *Leslie *Michael *Nadine *Oscar *Patty *Rafael *Sandy *Tony *Valerie *William East Pacific *Aletta *Bud *Carlotta *Daniel *Emilia *Fabio *Gilma *Hector - AndrewTalk To Me 01:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *Illeana *John *Kristy Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 20:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Lane *Miriam *Norman *Olivia *Paul *Rosa *Sergio *Tara *Vicente *Willa *Xavier *Yolanda *Zeke Central Pacific *Pewa - AndrewTalk To Me 01:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *Unala *Wali *Ana *Ela and beyond 2013 Predictions Which will be the first fo form in september? (for bb 14?) atlantic *andrea *barry *chantal *dorian *erin *fernand *gabby *humberto *ingrid *jerry *karen *lorenzo Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 19:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *melissa *nestor *olga *pablo *rebekkah *sebbastian *tanya *van (lol) *wendy Factfiles (Team Raraah) All Storms controlled by me will have factfiles here, and you can make your own factfiles! :D Remember, all must be based off the real hurricanes, but have "human" qualities and you can decide on the strenghts. Hurricane Irene Height: 5ft 6in, Hair Colour: Brunette, Eye Colour: Brown, Personality: Funny, witty, can be fierce but awesome. Category:Big Brother hurricanes